Hey Sammy
by KiReiu
Summary: The Winchesters have finally found a home in a small town. Everything seems perfect. Though when is things perfect for the Winchesters? Sam is changing, though John doesn't notice. Dean decides to find out what's wrong, but does he really want to know?
1. Chapter 1

**Yow^^**

**Yes here it is, the first chapter^^**

**I know it's short... Though it's just the first chapter, I promise! Later chapters will be longer^^**

"Hey Sammy, how was school?" Dean asked as Sam came bursting into the living room.

Sam didn't answer; he just threw his backpack onto the nearest chair.

"Sounds like you had lots of fun," Dean mumbled sarcastically.

"Sorry Dean, I'm just exhausted," Sam said as he sat down next to Dean on the couch.

"Maybe you should stay at home tomorrow? It's not like you to be exhausted after a school day…" Dean said, placing his palm on Sam's forehead to feel for a fever.

"I'm not sick!" Sam said, backing away from Dean.

"Well sorry for being worried!" Dean said, holding his hands up in surrender.

**Hope yaa all liked^^**

**-Smulen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, written in math class... It's rather sucky, but I felt that this needed an update! Gosh, it's been too long-.- **

Dean got up early the next morning, deciding that he wanted to make something extra for breakfast. It'd been a long time since they last ate breakfast together, maybe to long. He sighted as he cracked some eggs into the pan.

'What's going on with you Sammy?' He carefully flipped the eggs as he heard footsteps in their shared bedroom.

He lifted the eggs onto a plate and placed it on the kitchen table next to the bacon.

'What else does Sammy like… Hmmm…' He thought for a couple of seconds, before he opened the fridge, taking out a cartoon of milk.

'Know… Where are the Lucky Charms?'

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

"Eh, thanks Dean… But I'm not really hungry…" Sam said as Dean proudly showed Sam the breakfast table.

"Sam, here I've been standing for almost an hour, trying to figure out how the stove works, and you're not hungry?" Dean stared daringly at his brother.

'C'mon Sammy… You need to eat something!' he thought, as Sam looked at the floor.

"Well, I didn't ask you too?" Sam said carefully, flinching as Dean slammed his fist into the kitchen table.

"Well, you can't go to school before eating something!"

"I'm not hungry Dean!"

"Well I don't care! You won't leave this house before you've eaten your breakfast!"

"What will you do? Tie me to a chair?" Sam screamed as he grabbed his bag, heading for the door.

Dean grabbed his arm tightly, before dragging him towards a chair.

"Maybe I'll do just that!"

"Let go of me! You're not dad! You can't boss me around!"

Dean didn't think. He just acted, but suddenly he found his fist connecting with Sam's jaw.

Dean looked at his brother in shock.

"Sammy, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry… I…"

"Whatever Dean…" Sam said as he ran out the door.

**Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural**

"Dad… I don't know what to do…"

"Yeah, I know… You're saving somebody's life…"

"I… Sammy need's you Dad… I need you…"

"Yeah, eh… Talk to you later… Bye…" Dean hung up the phone, not pleased.

He sat down on the sofa, looking at the empty TV screen.

'Maybe I should call Bobby?' Dean thought about it, and knew that the old hunter would love to help.

'No… I can't worry him… Pastor Jim?' Dean smiled at the thought of them staying with him.

He quickly dialed the number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hey…" He trailed of as the pastors voice mail started talking.

'God damn it!' He picked up the phone again, slowly dialing the number of their `almost´ uncle.

"What have that idiot done this time?" Bobby asked, without saying hello.

"Hello to you too…" Dean said grimly.

"How are you son?" Bobby asked, slightly concerned about Dean's worried tone.

"I'm fine Bobby…"

"And that brother of yours?"

"I'm worried Bobby…" Dean gulped.

"Tell me all about it…"

**Hope ya liked, slightly longer than the previous chapter:P Oooh, now, a question!**

**What do you prefer:**

**a) Long chapters, updated once a month?**

**or**

**b) Short chapters updated once a week?**

**-Smulen**


	3. AN: Please Read

**Heeeeeeeeeeey, sorry for not updating, but something is wrong with my ff-user! Gosh, it's really annoying-.- Euhm, when I've managed to fix my account, I'll come with a long chapter, I promise!**

**Please don't hate me :´(**

**-Smulen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Gosh, my ff account is still... Not working. I've made a new user, which I'll not say the name of... Yet anyway... **

**I want to give my deepest apology for the readers of this fic, as I doubt there will be posted a new chapter in nearby future. This story was written in Norwegian, with the boys having just moved to Norway, with Sam being bullied at his new school. When I started translating it, I tried to leave out as much about the Norwegian part as possible, as it would be to difficult to explain all the things that happens at school, and how people talk and behave; I'm just to lazy to do that. I've started doing this, but it goes very slowly, as I'm focusing on writing new stories, and improving my English writing! I'll soon be back, with a new user and many new stories! I hope you will read them, and review them! **

**This user will be deleted soon, I don't know when, but soon. It saddens me to do it, as I've gotten many great reviews, and have many stories on this user that I like. **

**As a last request from my readers that reviews my story (gosh! you make my day!), I want to ask you which of these ideas that sounds best?**

**a) Sam is an elf (the norwegian kind!), but tries to live a normal life. Though black elves (also Norwegian), is killing people at Stanford, and Dean and his father John comes along to hunt these awful creatures (they don't know what they are). (Norwegian elves, or Scandinavian elves are the oldest stories about elves, Tolkien was inspired by them, they are humans that where reborn in the realm of the elves), though why does Sam remind them of the child that died in the nursery room. (No demon, Mary is alive!)**

**b) Sam is "nøkken", a Scandinavian water nix, (I'm using the Norwegian version, Nøkken, which is a kind man...), he's a talented young musician (violin). Dean and John are hunting something that is luring people into the lake, drowning them. They move in next to Sam, who lives alone. (I'm still working on the plot line on this one!)**

**c) Sam and Dean is hunting a troll (either Jotun or Dovregubbe! Maybe a Raglefant... O.O), and one of the boys get hurt. Later on it seems that the troll had Rabies (yes I'm inspired by the movie Troll Hunter! XD)**

**d) A Huldra (the Norwegian kind, duh!), and she has hot sex with Dean (no worries, it won't be detailed, I'm not to keen on writing Dean having sex with a woman... With a cow tail!) Anyhow, he pleases her, so she gives him a wish. He wishes that he could take care of his Sammy again. Though it doesn't go very well. hurt/sick!Sam, very protective!Dean!**

**e) Have't written this yet, though it'll be very dark... Very very very dark...**

**f) Sam and Dean goes on a holliday to Norway, what a strange place to go! This story would be about their trip and what they learn. Though their Winchester luck kicks in, and they meet a lot of Norwegian/Scandinavian creatures. Hurt!Boys, mainly Sam, I think...**

**Yeah, have any other ideas? Tell me! :D Oh, and please just say which idea was the best! Did all of them suck? Please tell me!**


	5. Sorry

Hey guys! I can't believe that I'm still getting reviews on my stories, it means a lot to me that people enjoy my work! Especially when I'm such a lousy person, never updating anything :( I'm not gonna come here with some lame excuse for never updating; there really is no excuse! But here are my reasons;

1. I'm LAZY!

and

2. I've currently been using all my time writing an original story... Novel lenght! The plot was stuck in my head for four friggin' years! And while working on creating my own characters for it, I've lost interest in writing with other characters! It's just an incredible feeling to develope your own x)

I doubt I'll ever update this, and I'm truthfully sorry! I'm posting my new novel-lenght-thingy sometime in the summer, I just have to figure out where x) And I might, just maybe, start writing fanfiction again after I've gotten it out of the way!

Again, I'm really sorry!

Til vi sees neste gang, ha det bra :) (Until we meet again, good bye!)


End file.
